Sanando
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traducción autorizada de "Healing" de Ridley C James. AU brotherhood. Pre serie. Dean pierde el rumbo y casi su vida, mientras debe aprender a vivir con solo la mitad de su corazón intacto.


Disclaimer: "Sanando" es la traducción de "Healing" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3334897/1/Healing

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. Esta historia es cuando son jóvenes y me gusta mucho.

Esta historia me gusta mucho. Es pre-Stanford.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

" **Sanando" de Ridley C. James**

 _Hoy me lastimé a mí mismo._

 _Para ver si todavía sentía._

 _Me concentro en el dolor- lo único que es real._

 _La aguja hace un agujero._

 _El conocido pinchazo._

 _Trato de olvidar todo._

 _Pero recuerdo todo._

 _¿En qué me he convertido, mi dulce amigo?_

 _Todos los que conozco se van al final._

 _Y tú puedes quedarte con todo. Mi imperio de suciedad._

 _Te defraudare._ _Te lastimaré- Johnny Cash._

"Maldición, John. Sabía que debías quedarte sentado en este jodido trabajo" Bobby Singer arrojó su gorra al suelo mientras era empujado sin mucha ceremonia fuera del camino por Winchester y Caleb Reaves que intentaban pasar por su puerta delantera. Dean Winchester colgaba desmadejado entre ambos. Sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder. El mecánico incluso le había dicho a Mackland que John estaba en una espiral descendente, pero como siempre, nadie lo había escuchado.

"Si" gruño John, dejando a Silas Fox tomar su lugar para ayudar a su hijo a entrar en la casa. Se giró hacia Bobby, empapándolo de barro y agua que se habían juntado en los pliegues de su empapada chaqueta. Había un brillo salvaje en sus oscuros ojos "¿Pero sabes qué? ¡ **TÚ** , no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, Bobby! No tienes autoridad para dejarme en la banca en el jodido juego. Yo doy las ordenes"

"¡A esos muchachos quizá!" Singer indicó hacia Caleb y Dean mientras desaparecían en la curva del pasillo, dejando barro y sangre en su piso "No a mí. Yo no soy un niño que puedes impresionar"

Silas fue relevado del puesto en la puerta del baño por una mirada del hijo de Mackland Ames. El muchacho no tenía que hablar para hacer saber su descontento. A diferencia del toro enojado en el living, Reaves podía decirte que te fueras a joder a otra parte con una mirada.

"Maldición. Mira si no eres un jodido desastre, Deuce" Caleb ignoró la pelea de los dos hombres, concentrándose en mantener a Dean derecho y consiente. Empujo varias botellas de shampoo, de aspecto elegante y una esponja del borde y ayudo al joven a sentarse en el borde de la tina. Él y Dean, podrían molestar sin piedad al mecánico por su gusto en artículos de baño, más tarde. Cuando nadie estuviese desangrándose en la tina "¿Estás conmigo?"

"Si" murmuró Dean, intentando, con dedos torpes, ayudar al otro joven a sacarle la destrozada chaqueta.

Caleb suspiró. El muchacho de veintiún años había sido relegado a monosílabos estos días. Una mera sombra de su arrogante autosuficiente personalidad "Eres un dolor en el trasero ¿lo sabes?" dejó a un lado la empapada chaqueta de Dean "Y no escuchas nunca. Te dije que te mantuvieras tras de mí" tomó el borde de la camiseta del chico en sus manos y la rasgo. Dean ni siquiera se movió "¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera vas a estar en desacuerdo conmigo? ¿No vas a poner en funcionamiento esa bocota? ¿Quejarte de que destruí tu camiseta?" era insalvable, cubierta de barro y una mezcla de sangre suya y de Dean.

"Es tuya"

Caleb frunció el ceño cuando reconoció la hecha trizas camiseta de Auburn "Maldición" siseó. Habían estado en la carretera las últimas dos semanas, con poco o casi nada de tiempo para comodidades, como ropa limpia "Son dos que me debes, perra"

Dean solo asintió, escuchando a medias al psíquico. La música sonaba en algún lugar y se traspasaba por las delgadas paredes. La ronca voz de Johny Cash era fácilmente reconocible. Dio una mirada por sobre el hombro de Caleb, tratando de ver el pasillo, donde su padre estaba intentando competir con 'Los hombre de negro' gritándole a Bobby. Pero las sentidas palabras de la canción era lo único que parecía entender.

 _Hoy me lastimé a mí mismo. Para ver si todavía sentía. Me concentro en el dolor- lo único que es real._

"¡Te dije que podía manejarlo!" John blandía un dedo frente al rostro de Bobby.

"Jódete, John. ¿Llamas manejarlo a permitir que los muchachos y tu quedaran acorralados por un par de perros del infierno?" Bobby no quería pensar lo que podría haber pasado si Silas no hubiese estado tan cerca. Él absolutamente no iba a ser quien hiciera **esa** llamada a Jim o Mackland si sucedía lo peor.

 _La aguja hace un agujero. El conocido pinchazo. Trato de olvidar todo. Pero recuerdo todo._

Winchester lo ignoró "Pero tenías que meter la nariz llamando a Silas como refuerzo. ¿Llamaste también a Mackland para pedirle que trajera una camisa de fuerza y unas pastillas mágicas? Porque yo estoy bien"

 _¿En qué me he convertido, mi dulce amigo?_

Singer negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos frustrado. Había pensado en llamar a Ames, pero sabía que solo generaría más problemas "¿Acaso viste a tu hijo?"

"Dean está bien, Bobby. Ha estado peor"

 _Y tú puedes quedarte con todo. Mi imperio de suciedad. Te defraudare. Te lastimaré_

"Sostén, esto" Caleb le lanzo el botiquín en la mano a Dean, llamando su atención lejos del pasillo. Dean parpadeó, mirando a Reaves por primera vez desde que habían logrado llegar al auto.

"¿Cómo estás, niño?" la apenas contenida preocupación que no lograba ser ocultada por el tono ligero, hizo que Dean se concentrara e intentara mantenerse enfocado "¿Necesitas algo para el dolor?"

El psíquico se veía pésimo. Un feo corte pasaba a lo largo de su mejilla derecha y un impresionante moretón estaba apareciendo sobre su ceja izquierda, donde se había golpeado con las rocas del rio, intentando sacar a Dean de la corriente "Puedo soportarlo" las palabras sonaron planas y monótonas mientras observaba a Reaves fruncir el ceño. Aparentemente su amigo estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta graciosa. Algún signo de vida. Dean encontraba irónico que había sentido que se estaba ahogando durante todo el mes y esta noche casi se había ahogado en verdad. Pero Caleb lo había sacado. Suponía que le debía al hombre algo "¿Me escuchaste, Damien? He estado peor"

 _Maldición, John._ "Claro que si" Reaves negó con la cabeza al recordar la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Dean colgando de los hombros de Silas Fox se desplegó sin freno en su mente. La cacería había partido mal del principio. Todos estaban cansados, agotados de muchas noches rastreando en el bosque donde ganado e incluso unos humanos habían desaparecido "Vamos a parcharte bien y luego podrás limpiar todas las armas por la descarada insubordinación ¿Qué te parece? Quizá incluso usemos la prehistórica lavadora de Bobby, para que no tengas que estar hurgueteando en mi guardarropas"

El más joven no respondió y Caleb hurgueteo bajo el lavamanos de Bobby en busca de toallas limpias. Maldijo por la situación y el poco habitual silencio. Mackland lo había llamado regresión. Había explicado que Dean había vuelto a un estado infantil, como cuando su madre había muerto. Era su manera de lidiar con la perdida. Lo que sea que significara, Caleb lo odiaba. Había que quisiera dispararle a algo o al menos, golpear a alguien. Quizá a John.

Cerro de golpe la puerta del gabinete, dejando caer los productos a su lado. Ya era suficiente. Estiró la mano, agarrando la mejilla de Dean en su mano "Habla conmigo, viejo. Si sigues con la rutina del mudo, voy a pensar que te golpeaste esa cabeza reforzada en acero que tienes y que te provocaste una contusión, lo que como sabes, terminará con tu trasero aterrizando en una sala de emergencias"

Dean tragó, liberando su barbilla de un tirón, lo que le provocó un encogimiento de dolor "¿Y elegiste este momento para seguir las reglas de privacidad de Jim?"

"Leerte la mente me impide disfrutar de tus astutos comentarios y tu encanto, Deuce" Caleb dio un apretón en la muñeca del joven y mantuvo su mirad "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" El doctor Johnny los había declarado a todos lo suficientemente bien para regresar a la casa de Singer, en vez de ir al hospital local, pero Caleb no estaba tan seguro. Él odiaba las salas de emergencia, más que nadie, pero ese perro había agarrado bien a Dean y lo había arrastrado al rio helado antes de que Reaves o Silas pudiesen dar un buen tiro.

El muchacho tosió, y desestimó la preocupación del psíquico "Solo párchame"

El sonido de pisadas les avisó que ya no estaban solos, así que Caleb se mordió la lengua. Los gritos que continuaban le dijo que no era ni John ni Bobby "¿Puedo ayudar en algo?" 

Reaves se tensó con el tono de voz de barítono. Pese al hecho de que Silas los había ayudado a salvarse, no se sentía cómodo cerca del cazador mayor. El hombre era conocido por su habilidad para rastrear cualquier cosa demoniaca y Caleb había escuchado que el Pastor Jim hablaba bien de él, pero todavía no lo _conocía_. De hecho, se sentía acorralado teniendo a un extraño en el abarrotado baño y además, sentía que Dean era vulnerable en su estado "Yo lo tengo"

"Probablemente quieras usar agua bendita en esos mordiscos" Silas indicó las profundas heridas en el hombro de Dean y Caleb se giró sin poder explicar la irracional necesidad de protección que estaba sintiendo.

"Aléjate, Fox" gruño y el otro hombre retrocedió unos pasos "Yo me ocupo de esto. No somos amateurs"

"Lo siento" levantó las manos "es solo que esas heridas pueden ponerse desagradables si no se tratan adecuadamente"

"Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo" _Y también John. La mayor parte del tiempo._

"Estoy seguro que sí, Caleb. No estaba diciendo lo contrario"

Reaves volvió a mirar a Dean, cuya desenfocada mirada estaba dirigida a la puerta "Voy a buscar más suministros. Tu quédate aquí" tomó una de las toallas y la presionó contra un corte en el costado de Winchester, que aún sangraba "Y sostén esto"

Esperó que el joven cazador hiciera algún gesto que le indicara que estaba bien dejarlo solo con Silas. Colocando su mano sobre el improvisado vendaje, el muchacho finalmente lo miró y asintió indicando que estaba bien. Caleb se puso de pie.

Silas observó el intercambio y tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitar ser arrollado por el más alto cazador de pelo oscuro. Nuevamente fue golpeado por la mirada de oscura advertencia y se preguntó, no por primera vez, sobre los comentarios que generalmente rodeaban la elección de su protegido de John Winchester. Reaves al menos tenía la idea de preferir la muerte a ser deshonroso. Y era valiente. Ambos muchachos compartían ese atributo. Habían peleado como guerreros y Silas no podía evitar sentirse un poco impresionado y complacido de que la llamada de Singer le había permitido ser testigo de la dinámica del círculo interno y cómo funcionaba.

Dean podía sentir los ojos de Fox en él, pero no le importaba. El hombre bien podía ser invisible. La mayor parte de la gente lo era estos días. Era mejor de esa forma. Nada parecía real, desde… Dean tragó la bilis que intentó salir por su garganta. No iba a vomitar dejante de Silas. Podía escuchar pedazos de la canción nuevamente y le dio algo en que enfocarse en lugar del dolor de su estómago. Maldito Bobby debía tener el CD en repetición automática, porque era la misma canción. Pero su padre aún estaba compitiendo con la canción. Cantando, como siempre, su propio tono.

" _¿En qué me he convertido, mi dulce amigo? Todos los que conozco terminan yéndose al final."_

"Agarra tus malditas cosas. Nos vamos"

" _Uso esta corona de espinas, sobre mi silla de mentiroso. Llena de pensamientos rotos que no puedo reparar"_

Caleb levantó la vista hacia John mirándolo como si hubiese perdido su jodida mente, lo que obviamente había sucedido. "¿Qué?" indicó hacia el bolso que estaba revolviendo "No he terminado de parchar al chico. No vamos a ninguna parte hasta que termine"

"¡Ya me escuchaste!" bramó Winchester. La adrenalina de la cacería todavía corriendo por sus venas, mezclándose pesimamente con toda la ira y el duelo que había estado cocinando por semanas desde…"Trae a tu herm…Dean y nos vamos. Ahora"

"John. No me hagas buscar la escopeta de nuevo" suspiró Singer "Voy a llenarte el trasero de pólvora si tengo que hacerlo"

" _Bajo las manchas del tiempo, los sentimientos desaparecen. Eres alguien diferente. Todavía sigo aquí"_

"No" Caleb se enderezó en toda su altura. El agua bendita momentáneamente olvidada. Negó con la cabeza. Acción que causo que el agudo dolor que sentía detrás de los ojos aumentara "De ninguna manera, Johnny. Tú puedes irte, pero Deuce y yo vamos a quedarnos en el Club Singer esta noche. Lo que sea el bicho que se te metió en el trasero, puede esperar" hasta mañana"

" _¿En qué me he convertido, mi dulce amigo? Todos los que conozco terminan yéndose al final."_

John dio un paso adelante quedando frente al rostro de Caleb "No me digas lo que mi hijo va o no va a hacer. No tienes derecho…"

"¿No tengo derecho? No puedes prenderme o apagarme como una ampolleta, bastardo mojigato" gruño Caleb "'Cuida _la espalda de Dean, Caleb' 'mantén su culo alejado de problemas, Reaves' 'sostén su jodida mano cuando estén cruzando la calle, chico'_ ¿te suena familiar? He estado aquí hace demasiado tiempo y no soy un crio de dieciocho años. A mí no vas a echarme a la calle"

" _Y tú puedes quedarte con todo. Mi imperio de suciedad. Te defraudare. Te lastimaré"_

El fuerte puñetazo derecho en la mandíbula fue más shoqueante que doloroso, pero mandó a Caleb volando contra la mesa del pasillo. Una de las premiadas lámparas de muñeca hawaiana de Bobby se rompió contra el piso.

" _Si pudiese comenzar de nuevo. Un millón de millas atrás. Me habría conservado a mí mismo. Habría encontrado la forma"_

Fox miró a Dean, quien parecía estar mirando más allá de él, pero sus ojos habían cambiado. La mirada desenfocada del shock había pasado y ahora era reemplazada por una mirada verde y de tormentosa angustia. Estaba intentando ponerse de pie. Un hecho jodidamente difícil con las costillas quebradas y la pérdida de sangre. Silas comenzó a ofrecerle una mano, pero el chico tenía la misma habilidad de Reaves, ya que con una mirada lo hizo dar un paso atrás y dándole pasó al obstinado muchacho.

Caleb se afirmó contra la pared, logrando mantenerse en sus pies. John no le dio tiempo a él o a Bobby de reaccionar antes de agarrarlo por la chaqueta y empujarlo contra la superficie que momentáneamente había salvado su orgullo.

El segundo golpe dolió como un demonio, pero el hecho que John lo había golpeado nuevamente fue lo único que hizo daño. Caleb se tomó el dolor con calma, pese al momento de agonía que sintió en su cara y que reverbero por su cerebro. Aun así, fue el acto el que lo dejó anonadado y evito que reaccionara. No se lo había visto venir. John había amenazado con hacerlo muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Diablos. También Bobby, Boone y casi cada otro cazador que había ayudado a entrenarlo…pero nunca nadie le había puesto una mano encima. No con rabia. No se lo había esperado. Especialmente de Winchester.

"No vuelvas a hablarme así de nuevo" John agarró con los puños la camisa de Caleb golpeándolo contra la pared nuevamente "¿me entendiste, Samuel?"

Bobby no estaba seguro si John siquiera se había dado cuenta de su desliz, pero la expresión que paso por el rostro de Caleb reflejaba que él lo había escuchado "Maldición, John" Singer gruño, tomando el brazo de Sam e intentando alejarlo antes de que su viejo amigo perdiera a otra persona que amaba "Suéltalo. ¡Ahora!"

Pero John no estaba escuchando razones. Golpeó a Reaves contra la pared nuevamente. La cabeza del psíquico golpeo contra la pared "¡Respóndeme!"

"¡Papá!" Dean se metió entre su padre y Caleb empujándolo y soltando el agarre de John y enfrentó al hombre "¡Ya es suficiente!"

John no se calmó. Era como una aplanadora "Yo digo cuando es suficiente, Dean" golpeó con fuerza con su dedo el pecho del joven, ignorando las heridas visibles y las que no "¡Yo! ¡No tú! ¡No tu hermano! Yo estoy a cargo de esta familia"

Dean dio un paso atrás, sintiendo a Caleb tensarse tras él. Eso era todo. Su padre finalmente se percatado de lo que había hecho ¿o no? "Siento decírtelo, papá, pero no puedes controlar todo" _especialmente no a mi hermano_ "Solo para" le dijo con rabia. Estaba tan cansado de los gritos "Se acabó" _él se fue_ "Déjalo ir" _Déjalo que se vaya_.

Por un momento pareció como si iba a ocurrir otro impase, pero entonces el mayor de los Winchester dio un paso atrás y Caleb lo observó bajar la mirada al piso "Mierda" susurró, con la voz rota, pasándose ambas manos por su cabello antes de levantar la vista "Caleb…"

Reaves estaba a punto de decirle exactamente donde podía meterse el 'lo siento' que podía verse gestando en los oscuros y acuosos ojos, cuando Dean arruinó el momento colapsando contra él "¡Deuce!" sostuvo al joven. Su pelea con John pasando a segundo lugar luego de tratar las heridas del hijo de este.

"¿Dean?" John dio un paso adelante, ayudando a Caleb a sentar al muchacho en el suelo "Maldición"

"Perdió un montón de sangre. El idiota nunca hace caso a lo que le digo" dijo Caleb, colocando sus dedos contra la garganta del rubio. Dio una mirada a Bobby, quien se había arrodillado junto a ellos "Necesitamos ponerlo donde pueda coserlo"

John iba a comenzar a ayudar, pero Reaves lo miró con dureza "Lo tenemos" Caleb indicó con su mandíbula el bolso "Trae el agua bendita" era esa cosa irracional nuevamente. Y probablemente infantil, pero Caleb necesitaba reclamar algo de terreno. Había hablado en serio. John no iba a echarlo, no importando si fuese por dolor o auto compasión.

El psíquico sabía que el mayor quería discutir con él, quizá incluso darle un manotazo en la cabeza, pero otra mirada a Dean hizo que su rostro se suavizara. Y Reaves casi se sintió mal por él. Después de todo, John ya había perdido un hijo "Ten cuidado con él" Winchester finalmente cedió, poniéndose de pie.

"Claro, Johnny" masticó Caleb y junto a Bobby levantaron al muchacho del suelo y se dirigieron a la habitación "Claro"

Alguien estaba respirando pesadamente en la oreja de Dean y podía sentir una cálida presencia contra su costado. Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse, parpadeando para enfocar el borroso y desconocido entorno.

"Hola"

La voz lo sorprendió y Dean levantó la cabeza, haciendo un movimiento de dolor cuando sus agarrotados músculos protestaron por el repentino movimiento. Caleb estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Una gastada revista de autos abierta contra su pecho "Hola" suspiró Dean, descansando nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada, solo para recibir un baboso beso del otro ocupante de la cama.

"Joder" dio un salto, empujando la bestia negra de su lado y Lola apegó más de su enorme cuerpo, rodando sobre su espalda y quedando con las patas estiradas hacia el techo.

Reaves se rio "la dama fue lo suficientemente amable para compartir la cama contigo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es darle un beso de buenos días"

"Viejo" gruño Dean, viendo la Rottweiller estirada a todo el largo de la cama "Me van a picar las pulgas"

"Diablos, Deuce. Ella es probablemente más limpia que algunas de las otras mujeres con las que has despertado"

El joven cazador le levantó el dedo medio de su mano "Cállate"

Caleb se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa de sorna en su rostro "Agradece que no fuese Brutus" el otro 'bebé' de Bobby era conocido por lavar sus impresionantes partes privadas en público, lanzarse horrendos gases y ponerse 'cariñoso' con todo, desde una almohada hasta la pierna de un despistado cazador.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Dean indicó el cuarto de cachivaches de Bobby, intentando sentarse sin causarse más dolor.

"Bueno. Te desmayaste como la niña que eres. Tuve que cargar tu pesado culo hasta acá"

Dean frunció el ceño, restregando sus ojos "Yo no me desmayo"

"Desmayo, perder la conciencia por pérdida de sangre. Lo mismo"

"Voy a recordarlo la próxima vez que te suceda a ti, Bullseye"

Caleb inconscientemente llevo su mano a su ojo morado. Le frunció el ceño al joven "De nada"

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que terminé aquí, salvando tu vida. Dos veces"

"Hablando de eso… ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Ah?"

Caleb estaba hablando de los perros del infierno, pero si Dean se dio cuenta, lo ignoró "Que papá iba a matarte" _o a echarte lejos_

El psíquico suspiró "Yo puedo manejar a John" Reaves dejó la revista a un lado y descansó sus codos en sus rodillas "Debiste escucharme en la cacería, Deuce. Y no deberías haberte metido esta noche" lo último que Dean necesitaba era quedar en medio de otra guerra. Especialmente cuando él había sido el que había salido perdiendo en la última, entre su padre y su hermano.

"Creí que todas las peleas y los gritos terminarían una vez que se fuera…" levantó la mirada hacia Caleb "¿Sabes?"

Reaves desvió la vista, incapaz de ver el inmensurable dolor que vio reflejado en la mirada "Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, Deuce. Las cosas se calmarán. Dale algo de tiempo" el tiempo curaba todas las heridas.

"Dios, lo extraño" excepto quizá las que rompían tu corazón y te arrancaban parte de tu alma.

Reaves sabía lo que admitirlo le había costado a su amigo y Caleb no podía enfrentarlo "No es como si estuviese muerto, Dean. No es como con tu mamá"

"Se siente casi como si lo fuera… solo que peor" tragó con dificultad "Papá está actuando de la misma manera y esta vez, no tengo un trabajo en el que enfocarme"

Caleb suspiró diciendo lo único en que podía pensar "Regresará. Diablos, podemos arrastrarlo de regreso cuando nos pegue la gana" intentó sonreír "O podrías ir a quedarte con él. Inscribirte en una fraternidad. Dejar que algunas lindas universitarias te agarren en lugar de perros del infierno"

El muchacho suspiró, apreciando el comentario, pero incapaz de responderlo "No me voy a ninguna parte, Damien"

Caleb asintió frunciendo el ceño "Yo tampoco" exhaló, ruidosamente, dándole una palmada a Dean en la pierna "Aun así, socio. ¿Podríamos irnos de viaje? Inundarnos del sol de Cali y asegurarnos que Sammy al menos salga de la librería. Darle tiempo a G.I. John tiempo para que resuelva sus 'asuntos', como a papá le gusta llamarlos".

Dean mordió su labio inferior y Reaves ni siquiera tenía que leer sus confundidos pensamientos para saber lo que quería decir. Para saber que quería ver a su hermano con tanta intensidad que eso estaba provocándole un hoyo dentro de sí mismo. Quizá solo había pasado un mes, pero Dean nunca había estado alejado de su hermano por más de una semana.

Sin embargo, el ligero golpe en la puerta, aplasto su respuesta y ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista al ver que John Winchester abría la puerta, quedándose en el umbral como un espíritu. "Así que… ya es de mañana"

La música se filtró de una de las otras habitaciones y Dean reconoció la conocida melodía. Suspiró.

" _Utilizo una corona de espinas, en mi trono de mentiras. Lleno de pensamientos rotos que no puedo reparar"_

Su papá lucía cansado y como si no hubiese tenido un momento de paz durante la noche. Caleb y Dean intercambiaron una mirada "Si. ¿No deberías regresar a tu ataúd?" dijo Reaves, con una ligera sonrisa.

"Sigue así, sabelotodo" John lo apuntó con un dedo a la cara "Te puedo poner negro el otro ojo"

"Los golpes maleteros solo funcionan la primera vez, papá" respondió Dean, cuando el otro joven solo negó con la cabeza.

" _Bajo las manchas del tiempo, los sentimientos desaparecen. Tú eres alguien distinto. Yo sigo justo aquí"_

Winchester entró en la habitación "Bobby escuchó de un posible Wendigo cerca de Silver Rocks, Colorado. Cerca de Vale" el mayor de los cazadores hizo una mueca con su boca y los hoyuelos se mostraron en sus mejillas. Se cruzó de brazos "Sé cuánto les gusta acampar, muchachos"

Reaves respondió otra vez sentado, subiendo sus botas a la cama "Es octubre, Jarhead. Ya hay nieve en Colorado"

"Ahora suenas como tu papá. ¿Te da miedo un poco de frio?"

" _¿En qué me he convertido, mi dulce amigo? Todos los que conozco se van al final"_

Caleb miró a Dean. Era su decisión. Cazar chicas vestidas en bikini en California sonaba como un paraíso en comparación a congelarse el culo recorriendo el bosque en busca de un monstruo sin alma. Pero incluso con lo enojado que estaba con John, podía sentir el tirón de las invisibles riendas. Sabiendo que la brida era el doble de firme para el otro joven.

Los ojos verdes encontraron los suyos "Escuché que el snowboard es genial"

Las palabras eran tan de _Dean_ , que Caleb no pudo evitar la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Quizá habían encontrado una especie de calma en la tormenta. "Después que tostemos al peludo gruñón, me anoto por un par de noches en un hotel" Reaves miró a John "Nada con raras cabezas de animales colgando en las paredes"

" _Y tú puedes quedarte con todo. Mi imperio de suciedad. Te defraudare. Te lastimaré"_

El mayor de los Winchester bufó con burla "Es tu dinero, Junior, pero no esperes que me suba a una de esas trampas mortales de fibra de vidrio"

"No te preocupes, Johnny. Hay un límite de edad. No queremos que te quiebres una cadera o algo así"

John negó con la cabeza "Comiencen a recoger sus cosas. Estamos perdiendo luz de día" con eso se fue y Dean podía sentir los ojos de Caleb observándolo.

"Todavía podemos ir primero a Palo Alto"

" _Si pudiese comenzar de nuevo. Un millón de millas atrás. Me habría conservado a mí mismo. Habría encontrado la forma"_

Dean negó con la cabeza. "No. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer" era tiempo de que siguiera su propio consejo. Era tiempo de dejarlo ir. Él necesitaba encontrar una manera de sanar. Todos lo necesitaban.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Espero que les haya gustado :D

A veces dan ganas de matar a John, pero al menos tenemos a Caleb :D

Gracias por leer.


End file.
